


Questioning

by kanesexual



Series: Hidekane Week 2018 [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Day 3, I have no idea what this ending was, I wrote it last minute, IM STRUGGLING, LMAO, M/M, but kaneki is creepy, forgive me lmao, hides eating all of his food, how do you summarize, my bad - Freeform, the title is so original, this is really late, too much gay for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesexual/pseuds/kanesexual
Summary: Realizing that Hide has been in the shower for over ten minutes, Kaneki peeks in to see what's taking him so long.-Day 3- Questioning / Friends to Lovers / “‘Cause I love the guy.”





	Questioning

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this is late, but my procrastinating ass thought i could get it done the day of. So, yeah ;-;

"Yo, Kaneki!"

 

Looking up from his laptop, Kaneki stares at Hide, expecting him to continue. "I'm gonna go shower, but, I'll be out super fast. I promise!"

 

Barely processing what Hide said, Kaneki shrugged his shoulders and attempted to work. Hearing the shower running, he groaned. It's just like Hide to run up his bills.

 

Sighing and ultimately giving up on trying to complete his assignment, Kaneki shuts his laptop and slumps against his couch. Realizing that Hide has been in the shower for over ten minutes, he shouts, expecting the water to stop. Getting up and making his way to his kitchen, Kaneki starts the coffee maker.

 

Sitting on the counter and realizing that the water still hasn't stopped, he rubs his temples and walks towards the bathroom. Knocking on the door and not receiving an answer, he cracks the door open and peeks through.

 

There, in all of his glory, stood Nagachika Hideyoshi.

 

Kaneki eyes scanned down the blond's body, taking in every detail. His toned stomach, the smoothness of his skin, the slight curve of his hips, and the roundness of his-

 

_Oh..._

 

Gasping and quickly slamming the door shut, Kaneki flushes multiple shades of red. Feeling heat pool in his groin, he rushed to his bedroom, swiftly shutting the door. Making sure that it was locked, Kaneki slowly sank to the floor.

 

Letting out a sigh of relief, he stared at his little...  _pre **dic** ament._

 

_I have to get rid of this but I can't do that while Hide's here!_

 

Hearing knuckles making contact with his door, Kaneki jumps. "Kaneki! You okay in there?"

 

"Oh," He exhales. "Yeah! I- I'm fine, Hide."

 

"Okay, good." Pausing, Hide continues. "When you come out of there I'll be eating all of your food."

 

_Hide. I have bills to pay. I can't constantly buy food just for you to eat._

 

Rolling his eyes, Kaneki struggles to get up  ~~ _(he's really out of shape, okay?)_~~  and walks to his bed. Laying down and staring at the ceiling, Kaneki groans. Throwing his arm over his eyes, ignoring the issue at hand.

 

He feels a headache coming on.

 

_Okay. So, you're gay. Well, no. Maybe? I know for sure that I like girls, but, like, I don't know. What if I don't?_

 

He's thinking too much.

 

_Damn... I hope Hide didn't see me watching him in the shower. God, I'm an idiot._

 

Burying his face into his pillow, Kaneki considers telling Hide.

 

_Tell him what? "Hey Hide. I stared at you in the shower and now I think I could be gay." No way in hell am I doing that._

 

"Dude! I can hear you thinking." Maybe if he pretends to be asleep, he'll go away. "I'm not going away until you stop thinking so hard and tell me what it is plaguing your mind."

_Nope._

"I'm not coming out."

 

_Definitely not._

"Kaneki."

"Hide."

 

"Kaneki."

 

"Hide."

 

"Kane-"

 

Already tired of going back and forth, Kaneki hops out of bed and storms to his door. Unlocking and pulling the knob as hard as he possibly could, Kaneki hides his lower half from hide's sight. Opening his mouth to say something, he quickly closes it, finding himself thinking about Hide.

 

_As if he needed to be doing that right now._

 

"So, what where you thinking about in there?"

 

Distracted by his thoughts and taking too long to process what Hide just said, Kaneki stuttered. "H-huh?"

 

Rolling his eyes and putting his hands on his hips, Hide repeated himself. "What were you thinking about in there?"

 

"Nothing! I'm just tired, that's all."

 

"You sure? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

 

_I saw **way**  more than a ghost, Hide._

 

"I'm just tired, that's all."

 

"Oh. Okay, then." Hide smiled. "Since you're so tired, I'm gonna go ahead and head home."

 

_Good. I'll need to figure this out._

 

"Thanks for feeding me, Kaneki."

 

Blinking once, Kaneki sighed. "Hide."

 

"What?"

 

"Bring your own food next time."

 

Watching Hide smile and walk towards the door, Kaneki reached for his phone. Looking through his contacts, he find the number he's looking for.

 

_Rize._

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 should be out sometime today, but if not, it'll be tomorrow (along with Day 5).


End file.
